A VICTORIOUS WEDDING!
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: it is cat's and Robbies wedding day. the whole gang will be there. what will happen when they reunite after two years. mostly plete!
1. Chapter 1

16:05

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious.**

* * *

><p><em>You are happily invited to the wedding of<em>

_Cat valentine and Robbie Shapiro_

_On the 28th day May of this year._

_Please RSVP by April 16th_

_Hope to see you there-_

_Love Cat and Robbie._

Its been 2 years since the Hollywood arts gang graduated from high school. 2 years filled of love, heartache, depression, and adventure. Some loss contact with each other, while others grew closer to one another. So it'll be 2 whole years since all six of them have been in the same room together as a group of friends, and the best part is that it is during a wedding! So lets see what you have missed over the past two years with our favorite group from Hollywood arts.

Andre Harris had been living out his dreams. He had signed on to a major record label as a song writer/ producer. He traveled all over the world discovering new and uprising talent. He also found love along the way. He had been dating Tori Vega for about a year now. She was now the lead signer for an uprising pop band. Andre having written most of their songs.

Cat valentine became a well know fashion designer for IMG models. She also made clothes for magazine's like 17, Vogue, etc. Like Andre she had also found Love in with in the two year time span since high school ended. Robbie Shapiro had stolen her heart. He was a script writer for networks such as comedy central and ABC. He finally let go of Rex realizing that he was a puppet and nothing more. He had proposed to Cat after a year of dating.

Now to the heartache of this story. Jade and Beck. After high school the y thought that they had life all figured out. They moved into a nice little apartment and everything. But about 6 weeks after graduating, Jade had received the offer of a life time. She had gotten the lead role in the broad way musical Effects. She couldn't leave Beck though so at first she turned it down knowing that he wouldn't leave LA for New York. But after a huge fight Jade couldn't take it anymore so she packed her bags and headed for New York leaving poor Beck behind. They have not spoken to each other since. Now Beck was in his sophomore year at UCLA. He was majoring in Directing and broadcasting. He also directed small movies for the school making money off of them. Now back to Jade. She had became the hottest star on broad way. She got to do what she loved doing the most which was performing five nights a week in front of a live audience. She hasn't been back in los angels since leaving beck. She had made some friends while in New York, some really hot friends.

So all these old friends were excepting to see each other at the wedding of a lifetime. So what will happen you may ask at this wedding, will love come back for beck and jade or will it cause more mess. Will Andre Admit some feelings for and old flame or stay with the one he loves so very much and what about cat and Robbie will their even be a wedding. Well just stay tuned to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys I hated my other story so I came up with this idea and fell in love with it. So at first it was going to be a one shot but I thought that I would make it better than that so idk how long it will be yet. But for now in the story I will be writing from POV's from all characters. But don't worry for all ya'll bade lovers this is mostly a bade story. Much love KENDRAINCUPCAKESG! Pls review for next chapter. But ill be up later anyway if ya'll don't :) btw- this is the prolouge. or however you spell it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

18:05

Hey guys this chapter is from Cats and Jade's Pov. Sorry for the shortness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>CATS POV:<strong>

In one week! One Week ill be Mrs. Robbie Shapiro. I couldn't wait. I had the dress which I designed my self. It was a white strapless dress that flared out at the bottom with pink flowers going around the trim at the top. I also had the cake well cupcake cake. It was red velvet too! I had also invited all my friends who I haven't seen in like forever. Well most of them. I saw Tori every now and then because I designed her bands clothes which meant I also saw Andre cause they were now a thing. I sort of always new that they had a crush on each other during high school. But other than that I just mostly talked to them over the phone. I saw Beck like every other week because I donated old clothes that I designed to the UCLA Drama Dept. The only person I haven't seen since high school was Jade since she moved to New York to be on Broad way, but I still video chatted with her from time to time. She seemed happy in New York. I tried to get her to visit but she always claimed she couldn't. Even when I was in New York for fashion shows she would avoid me. But she did RSVP to my wedding and told me that she wouldn't miss it for the world. I couldn't wait. AWW, Mrs. Cat Shapiro it had a nice ring to it.

**JADES POV:**

I cant believed I RSVP'D. I should have just told her I couldn't make it like all her other attempts to make contact with me in person. I mean don't get me wrong I loved cat, but I just didn't want her to bring up 'old times' from Hollywood Arts. But here I was standing in LAX at baggage claim with my boyfriend Ben of a year and a half at my side. I met Ben while in New York. He was one of my co-stars in the play I did called Effects. He had asked me out by getting me custom made scissors with my name printed on both of the blades in red ink. So I gave him a chance. Ever since then I've been in love with him and those scissors. I guess that's the main reason I didn't want to see Cat cause I didn't want her to know that I was seeing Ben. I was afraid that she would tell Beck and the others.

"What's wrong babe." Ben asked me as he grabbed are bags from the roller thingy.

"Nothing. Its just a little weird being back here again."

"Well where only in town for a week then back off to New York, where we belong." he kissed my forehead.

" Alright." I sighed. Soon after that we were in a taxi to our hotel which was about a 10 min drive from Hollywood Arts. While in the Taxi I got a text message from of course, Cat.

_**CAT: JADE DID YOU LAND ALREAD****Y**_

**_ME:YES_**  
><strong><em>CAT:YEH! MEET ME FOR COFFEE AT THE JOINT RIGHT UP THE STREET FROM THE SCHOOL.<em>**

**_ME: UGGH._**

**_CAT: JADE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!_**

**_JADE: FINE BE THERE IN LIKE 30 MIN._**

"Who was that?" Ben asked as we arrived at our hotel.

" Cat. She wants me to meet her for coffee near my old high school."

" You or us?"

"well she doesn't know that there is an us yet."

" Oh yeah I forgot you didn't want to tell her because your afraid that she would tell your old boyfriend."

" Exactly. She knows that I'm bringing some one from the play with me though. So I'll tell her at the wedding. Ill tell the whole world that I'm in love with the world's greatest man." He kissed me lightly on my lip's. I had told Ben all about my relationship with Beck. From the good times to the Bad, and to the ugly. This made me love Ben even more because he didn't judge me because of my past. He just accepted me the way I was.

" Well go have fun with your friends, I'm tired anyway so I think that ill just catch up on some much needed sleep. Its going to be weird not performing with you for a whole week." By this time we had arrived at the hotel. We checked in the hotel and I got ready for my coffee date with cat. I took a shower and put on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a lacey red tank top, with my red vans. Before I left Ben was already knocked out on the bed. I kissed him on his nose and left out. I had a cab waiting for me out side. Before I knew it I was at my old favorite coffee shop. The minute I walked through the door cat screamed.

"JADE!" she got up out of her seat and ran to me. She was still the same old Cat. Her hair got longer and was redder than ever. She smelt like cupcakes as always. She finally let g of me after about a minute.

" Hi to you too." I said taking a seat at the same table where Cat was sitting. She already had my coffee waiting for me, it was still hot too.

" It's so good to see you Jade I haven't seen you in person since you left. I'm so glad you can make it to my wedding too. I still cant believe that I'm marrying Robbie." No I couldn't believe that Cat was marrying the guy who everyone thought was gay. The guy who's best friends was a puppet.

"Yeah." I finally decided to say to her.

"So you said that you where bringing someone from the show where is she?" she started to look around the coffee shop.

"Umm, you'll see him at the wedding." I automatically took a sip of my coffee.

" You bought a boy jade?" she said with a huge smile.

" He is just off the show Cat." I said that I wouldn't tell her I had a boyfriend till the wedding.

" oh, okay then." She looked sad a bit. But in less then a sec she was happy Cat again. For the 30 min she went on and on about the wedding. " So Jade its going to be held at this awesome banquet hall in the city. The wedding ceremony will take place out side of the banquet hall in this huge backyard they have. Then we move inside the banquet hall for the reception. Aw, jade I just cant wait. what will you be wearing." Now she wants to let met talk. I had gone through two cups of coffee waiting for her to shut up.

" I was just going to wear a black dress-" she cut me off.

"NO! jade you can't wear black if you're a girl. Only the guys can wear black cause of their suits. You can wear any other color though." shit, I should have known cat wouldn't have let me wear black.

" What about a red dress?" luckily I came prepared.

" That works! It'll match the cupcake cake. Its red velvet." She had already told me that a million times. To my advantage she got a text message. She started to laugh.

" Hey jade I have to go. Robbie finally found what he says is the 'perfect tux'. I was going to make him one but he said he didn't want to be know as the man who had his wife make his tux. But I'll see you later at the dress rehearsal tomorrow, all are friends are going to be there. So bring your friend." With those final words she paid for our drinks and was out of the door. She said all of our friends didn't she. Which meant that Beck was going to be there and I had to bring Ben. Life couldn't get any worse right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wonder what will happen at the dress rehearsal. I mean everyone is supposed to be there. Next chapter were going to check in on my good friend Beck Oliver. It'll be strictly from his point of view. Please review everybody. They might help me post a little faster. Love, KENDRAINCUPCAKESG;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

15:53

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

Becks POV:

I stood in my bathroom of my little apartment on sunset. I had been looking in the mirror for over an hour just working on my appearance. Tonight was the dress rehearsal for the wedding. Robbie had told me that everyone was going to be there, including Jade.

Flashback:

"jade, jade just wait please. I didn't mean what I said I was just mad I promise." She had already grabbed a suitcase out of the closet.

" jade please stop you don't need to leave we fight all the time." She turned around to look at me with those fierce blue eyes. They were filled with tears.

"how could you say that you don't even know why you love me beck? How could you say that. But you know what it doesn't matter anymore cause-" I cut her off

"what do you mean it doesn't matter anymore Jade. Why are you packing come on please just stop. I love you."

" if you loved me you wouldn't have said that. I wasn't going to tell you this because I didn't want to lose you but since you don't know why you even love me anymore I might as well tell you. I'm moving to New York I got a spot on broad way. At first I turned it down but I guess everything happens for a reason right." With those word she had packed most of her clothes and was headed for the door. I ran in front of her to block the door. I couldn't believe she was leaving me.

"Jade. Please." I was crying along with her now. She was just starring at me tears running down her cheek.

"Just move Beck." With that I just moved away and let her go. Once she slammed the door I slid down in front of it and cried my self to sleep that night.

End of flashback.

Its been 2 years since that moment. I haven't seen or spoken to Jade since then. Now tonight all of that would change. I guess that's why I've been in the mirror all this time. I'm pretty sure that I had ran my hand through my hair a million times. I was dressed simple for the occasion. I threw on a pair of jeans with my favorite army boots and a black button up. I just wanted to look my best but not over the top. Fuck. I looked at my phone it was 7:50, and it started at 8:00. So I took one final look in the mirror and left out of the apartment that was once also Jades.

…

By the time I arrived at the banquet hall in the city it was exactly 8pm. I was the 3rd person their. Andre and Tori were already seated. It was just going to be Robbie and Cats family along with Andre, Tori, Jade, and my self. I sat next to Andre at the table they were sitting at. We chatted for a little bit. I hadn't seen them in months because Tori had been touring. They seemed really happy with each other. Except every moment Andre had he would look over to Cat in a gaze. Then the door to the banquet hall opened reveling a girl in a beautiful black mini dress. She had long black curly hair with out the blue highlights flowing down her back. It was Jade, my jade. Then came in a boy after her. He had black hair somewhat like mine and he was only a few inches taller then Jade, and he was holding her hand. She had a boyfriend? She really had a boyfriend. Andre finally stopped looking at Cat to also notice Jade and her friend. Cat was the first to greet them. She didn't seemed shocked though. Cat was now walking Jade and her friend who she was still holding hands with over to are table.

" hey guys this is Jade's BOYFRIEND, Ben. He's on broad way with her." cat said before hurrying back to Robbie.

We all said hi to both of them. To my luck her boyfriend sat right next me.

" I thought I recognized you from some where. You play Jackson off of effects right." Tori asked

" Yep I do." He replied he had a deep voice.

" oh my gosh I love that play Andre and I have watched it on dvd like a million times. You and jade are adorable during that one scene when you tell her character riley that you love her. Aw, and ya'll really go out now too. Jade that's amazing."

" Thanks Tori. Ill be right back" she kissed her boyfriend before she left. It made my heart sink. Only she use to kiss me like that, with that much passion. She then left back out into the lobby entrance. This was my chance to go talk to her. So I excused my self too while Ben and Tori kept on talking about the play and Andre kept on starring at Cat. Why did he keep starring at Cat I mean did he like her or something. Anyway that didn't matter I had to talk to Jade. I found her sitting in the lobby just starring out the windows that lead to the parking lot.

" Hey there." I said sitting right next to her. She tensed up when I sat down.

" Hi, how are you?" she turned in my direction to look at me. she look amazing up close.

" I'm good. What about you."

" Alright. It's a little weird being back in the sun." she said looking outside again.

" Yeah. I can see that you've enjoyed New York." I was implying to Ben and she could tell.

"Yeah its amazing, he's amazing." She was smiling a little bit.

" Look Jade, I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"I know"

"So does that mean you forgive me."

"Yeah. I mean if you would have never said that you didn't know why loved me I would have found a person who does know why he loves me." she said making me feel guilty inside.

" we'll I'm happy that your happy." Not really.

" so what are you doing with your self?"

" I attend UCLA. I'm their top drama student there on scholarship. I also make small student films that pay the bills at our, I mean my place.

"you still live there."

"Yeah. Does your boyfriend know about that."

"yes he does. He knows our whole story actually." She was staring back at me. she looked beautiful up close.

" so you told him about every moment from the time we met, to the time we kissed each other the first time, even our first time to from every date to every touch, everything." I was inches away from her lips I could smell her breath I could taste her lips already one mine. I couldn't help my self went for it. I kissed her. I kissed her like the world was ending and there was nothing I could do but be with her. she even kissed me back. But it didn't last long. She broke apart as soon as she started.

" I sorry" she apologized too me. She then got up and went back inside. That kiss was amazing it was a spark that I hadn't felt in two years. I didn't want to go back in there to make things wore for her and my self I couldn't sit tin the same room as her and not want to kiss her. so I left and drove back to the apartment that was once ours. Once our home.

OHHH! They kissed but what will happen when jade goes back into the Banquet hall and what's with Andre looking at cat. And do ya'll think jade regrets that kiss. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Please review.. so ill post, post, post!


	4. Chapter 4

04:08

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious!

Jades POV:

I had to stop kissing him. I didn't want to but I let go.

" I'm sorry." I ran back into the banquet hall.

That kiss. That beautiful kiss that sent butterflies up into my stomach and out of my throat. I haven't had a kiss like that in over two years. A kiss that I could only share with Beck. I tried to clam my self down before returning to the table. As I sat down I felt horrible. I mean I just kissed Beck with Ben only a few hundred feet away in another. I mean I had just cheated. No I didn't I didn't have sex with him so I didn't cheat, did I? when I replayed the kiss over in my mind I sort of regretted it less. I mean you just don't get those kind of kisses everyday. Yeah, I had good kisses with Ben but there wasn't that firework feeling.

"babe where did you go?'' ohh you know I just went out side to kiss my ex, what did you do while I was gone.

"just to the bathroom.'' I had never lied to Ben before, never in my life.

" ohh well did you see your ex out there cause he left out right after you did, and the groom needed him to do something that best men do during these type of things, I guess."

" Nope didn't see him." I replied to quickly, I thought to my self. " he probably just left to get some air or something."

" Are you okay Jade- you seem rather jumpy and alert."

" you know what I'm fine. I just want to go home and get wrapped up in your arms. Maybe even more than that." I smirked at him.

" you know what I was thinking the same thing." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. Nope no fireworks at all.

The ceremony went on as planed. Beck never returned to my advantage. I couldn't be in the same room as him again. I just couldn't. I just kept thinking about that kiss, that amazing kiss. The more I thought about it I wanted more of it, but I knew that I couldn't do that to Ben. So I just tried my best to erase the kiss out of my mind. but it wasn't working so well.

Andres Pov:

Every chance I got I found my self starring at cat. She looked amazing in that beautiful dress she was wearing. I must admit that I had some un resolved feelings for cat. I mean before Tori came to holly wood arts I had a huge crush on Cat. It disappeared over the years, but when I found out that her and Robbie where getting married all of those old feeling had resurfaced again. I loved Tori also. I mean she was the total package. Good looking, talented, amazing in bed, and she really loved me too. I WAS happy but I couldn't get Cat out of my mind. but I had to because after the dress rehearsal Tori asked me the one question I wished that she hadn't.

" Andre how come you eyes were glued to cat all night?" tori asked as she crawled into bed next to me in our condo.

" what are you talking about?"

" I mean every time you weren't talking to me you were looking at her. I mean do you have feelings for her or something?" Tori sounded scared with her final sentence. I drew her into a hug while resting my head on hers.

" Of course I don't. you should know that I only love you. And I was looking at her dress I wanted an idea for the one I was going to buy you. So you ruined the surprise." Few. I hoped she believed me.

" Andre, I'm so sorry that I even questioned you. I swear ill never do it again. I promise." With that I kissed her goodnight as she fell asleep on my chest. I didn't know what I was going to do with my self. I loved Tori but liked Cat. My life was in ruins.

Sorry for the shortness guys I I had writer block when I wrote this one. But the next Chapter is gonna be like super amazing. Lets just say that the day before the wedding Beck and Ben finally get to talk to each other, and one character gets the new that could determine their future. Next chapter will be from Becks and Jades POV's mostly. ohh yeah the more you review the quicker the wedding day comes!


	5. Chapter 5

15:01

Arrghh not he best chapter I must admit!

Diclamier: I don't own victorious!

* * *

><p><strong>Becks pov:<strong>

Its been two long days since that kiss with Jade. Two days sorta felt like the past tow years. I couldn't stop thinking about her, her smile, her laugh, her long curly black hair, her everything. It made me wonder if she was thinking about me too. But tonight it was all about Robbie I had to tell my self. It was his final day of freedom and Andre and I were taking him out for drinks at the bar up the street. We really didn't plan anything special for him.

Andre wanted to have a bachelor party like the hangover, but we didn't have that type of money and plus we weren't going to risk him not making it down the altar. So we were just going to meet up for drinks at the bar and just let the kid go crazy their. Before I left I took one final look in the mirror running my hands threw my hair.

10 min later I arrived at the bar to find my worst night mare sitting next to Andre and Robbie. Who the hell invited Ben. Now I was nervous, what if Jade told him about the kiss. Nah, she wouldn't do something like that, would she? So I just decided to join them to find out my answer.

"LOOK EVERYBODY BECKS HERE! WOOOOOO!" yep Robbie, was already drunk.

" hey man, we sort of already started with out you" Andre sighed.

" it's alright man." I said taking a seat next to him at the small four person table.

" so we also invited Ben here too since the girls are having a sleep over tonight at Cat's place."

" Hi I'm Beck." I said waving my hand slightly in his direction.

" I sort of figured. Your Jades ex right?" I forgot that jade said that she mentioned are relation ship to him.

"yeah but that was during high school." And it was a little but of last night.

"yeh she sort of told me about yall's relation ship allitle bit."

" I bet she did."

" WOOOOOO! IM GETTING MARRIED TOMRROW GUYS. Wait im getting married, me, Robbie Shapiro?"

"Yes Robbie your getting married to the most amazing, beautiful, talented girl in the world." Wow did Andre really just say all those things about Cat. I hoped Robbie was to drunk to realize that he had feelings for her.

" why would you say those things about cat man?" I guess Robbie heard him loud and clear. Ben and I were just left starring at them.

" because she is man she's amazing."

" do you like her? you like my fiancé Andre?" Robbie was standing up now. This is when I decided to intervine.

" Robbie your getting married tomorrow and your drunk we got to get you home so you can rest." I said trying to stop andre from making the mistake of his life. He had tori and he shoudnt ruin it. So I decided to take Robbie home but before I could get us out the door ben asked me a question.

" hey beck tomorrow can I talk to you at the wedding its really important. I was going to ask you tonight but I can see your tied up now, but its about jade." Shit, he knew.

" umm okay. Ill talk to you tomorrow then."

I decided to let Robbie crash at my place because I knew that most likely cat was still having her party. And I did have his tux anyway. I was the best man so I had all of Robbie's clothes for tomorrow. But I had a bigger problem on my hands. Ben wanted to talk to me and he seemed jumpy bout it. Life sucks ass right now. Like the past two nights I fell asleep thinking about jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Jades pov:<strong>

I was so glad when cats party ended. It was al pick and girly and i hated it. I think tori hated it too because she looked mad at cat for some reason. So anyway now I'm on my way to the hotel. My phone ringed while I was at the back of the cab.

" hey Trish" it was my manager

" jade I have some bad news." My heart sinked a little

" the play got canceled. Im so sorry its just not getting as many responses as it use too. Im so sorry sweetie." I just hung up. The play got cancelled, now I was out of a job and so was Ben. my life was in ruins. Not only was beck on my mind constantly now I had just lost the best job in the world. But everything happenes for a reason right. I just didn't know those reasons yet.

* * *

><p>Y<em>eah yeah I know I said that it would be longer. I personally hate this chapter. But I got an amazing idea from <strong>LIZGILLESFANFOREVER<strong> on the wedding part. So I really wanted to jump right to that. So the next two chapters after this one will be the wedding. Where everything bug takes place. But its not going to be posted until I get some more reviews! LOVE KENDRAINCUPCAKESG:)_


	6. WEDDING PREVEIW!

17:29

OMG GUYS! SO I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU A LITTLE PREVEIW OF WHAT IM WORKING ON FOR THE WEDDING TWO PART SPECTACULAR! SO JADE JUST GOT OUT OF A JOB, BO HOO HOO. BUT SHE DID SAY EVERYTHING HAPPENED FOR A REASON. AND WHAT DOES BEN HAVE TO ASK BECK I MEAN HE SOUNDED PRETTY SERIOUS. DO YOU THINK JADE TOLD HIM ABOUT THE KISS THAT HER AND BECK SHARED DURING THE REHEARESAL. AND WILL ANDRE SLIP UP AGAIN AND END UP LOOSING TORI. AND WHAT WILL BECK DO ABOUT JADE. WILL HE MAKE HIS MOVE OR WILL HE JUST LET HER BE. ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A NEW CHARACTER CALLED ALLISON. SHE SORTA LAYS ALL THE PUZZLE PIECES INTO PLAY. SO LET ME GET BACK TO Y WRIRTNG I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YALL WONDRING. WELL I GUESS I SORT OF AM. OPPS OHH WELL!


	7. Chapter 7

**13:35**

**So hey guys this is part one of the wedding. I hope ya'll like it. I revised it a few times. But I really like the way it turned out. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV:<strong>

I woke up on Becks couch with a pounding in my head. I couldn't remember anything from last night. Why was that?

"mourning sleepy head!" I heard Becks voice coming from his kitchen. So I decided to get up off the couch and meet him there.

"Shit. You look a mess." He replied to my entrance.

"Thanks. Hey, what happened last night."

" Well lets see, Andre, myself and that, Ben guy or whatever his name is took you out for drinks. After about 3 beers, you were completely wasted so I took you back here so can be ready for your big day."

Then I remembered something. " Beck do you think Andre and Cat like each other, like more than friends like." I saw becks face go down into a frown.

" Andre liking Cat, maybe. But Cat liking him back, not a chance!"

" are you sure because I've seen the way he looks at her, and-" he cut me off.

" Robbie you have nothing to worry about okay. Cat said yes to you. Most girls in high school wouldn't even let you get past 'HELLO'. So trust me, nothing to worry about." Beck sounded like he was sure.

"I guess your right."

"I am right. Now come on we got to make you look better than what you do right now because we have exactly 3 hours before your getting married, and it going to take about 2 and a half to make you look presentable."

So I followed Beck into his bath room. I still couldn't believe that in 3 hours I would be married to Cat! I could scream.

"Robbie what did I tell you about screaming for joy in here."

" sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Cats POV:<strong>

Today is the day I become Mrs. Robbie Shapiro! I couldn't wait. last night had been so fun. Tori and jade helped me do my nails and I showed them my dress. But none of them stayed long. Tori looked mad for some reason and jade just looked bored. So I didn't want them to ruin my mood. So now that I'm awake I feel amazing. I had to get down to the banquet hall because that's where I was getting ready, jade was meeting me there. I had a feeling that jade wouldn't be in a good mood today because I had invited her little sister to the wedding. I loved little Alison. She would always make me red velvet cupcakes that put me to sleep, back when I was in high school. She was super funny! I had picked her to be my flower girl, even though she was thirteen. Robbie's grandmother told me I needed a little girl to do it but I didn't care. AHHH, I couldn't wait. Mrs. Shapiro.

**Jades POV:**

I woke up crying. I was still getting over the fact that I had lost my job. Ben was upset too, but he didn't seem as effected as I did. I mean he was out of a job too. I don't know how I was supposed to be all happy for cat today when I wasn't happy for my self. I mean yeah I had Ben, but I had also kissed Beck so I just didn't know what to do. I left the hotel earlier than Ben because I had to meet Cat early at the banquet hall to help her get dressed. So I grabbed all of my make up an my dress and threw it into a bag. Then I showered, did my hair and put on some sweats and a hoddie.

…

when I had gotten to the Banquet hall the whole place was decorated. I even took a sneak peek out side to where the ceremony would take place, it was beautiful. then I decided to go meet cat in a tiny room, which she had turned into her dressing room.

"JADE!" she screamed so loud.

" Hi cat."

" HI jade" I heard another voice in the room. I looked around to see Alison, my little 13 year old sister sitting I a chair on the other side of the room. What the heel was she doing here. I mean I loved my little sister, but I hadn't talked to her since I left for New York. I hadn't talked to her nor my mother. I hoped she wasn't here too.

" Alison, what are you doing here?"

"Cat Invited me, duh!"

" Oh is mom coming too?" please say no. my mom hated me for just leaving for broad way with out even talking to her about it.

" No, she didn't want to come. So cat picked me up."

" oh okay then, lets get you ready then cat."

" Um, jade can you et me ready too I sort of don't know what I'm supposed to look like for a wedding." I smiled. Alison was a god sister and I did love her. so I decided to help both of them.

After about an 1 hour, I was done with both of them. Cat looked beautiful in her dress. As well did Alison. I still couldn't believe that she was the flower girl. She was a little to old to be. Now it was my time to get ready. I took my red flare mini dress out of the bag.

" Jade, its beautiful." both Cat and Alison gasped.

" Thanks." I said before changing into it. It was kind of short for a wedding, but I loved it. It was tight up top but flared a little at the bottom. It only came up half way to my thigh. My hair was curly down my back, as always. I had to admit, we all looked pretty good. Then Tori stepped in. she looked pretty good too. She was wearing a purple dress that came down to her knees.

" Cat you look amazing. Even you do jade, and who ever that girl is.

"Tori, you look pretty too." Cat said.

" Well I just came to tell you guys that everyone is here, pretty much. And that Robbie is ready, waiting for you."

Cat nodded her head as Tori vanished through the door. Allison went with her so she could get in place to be the flower girl. Then Cats dad came in, ready to walk her down the isle. This is when I decided to take my seat in the back yard. I quickly found Ben who had saved me a seat next to Andre and Tori. He kissed me as I sat down.

" you look amazing." He said as the wedding march song began to play.

" you do to."

" Jade I love you."

" I love you too." I couldn't help but think of Beck when I said that. Guilt took over me as the wedding march came on and we stood up, Ben taking my hand. I wanted to tell him I really did, but I just couldn't, not now. Then in came Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Becks POV:<strong>

Here I am standing next to Robbie as Cat makes her entrance. I know what they say 'all eyes are supposed to be on the bride' but my eyes weren't. My eyes were on the most beautiful person in this backyard, Jade. She looked amazing. Her hair flowed down her back and on to her red mini dress. Everything on her was gorgeous. When Cat finally made her way up to Robbie, everybody sat down. My eyes were still locked on Jade. She was holding hands with Ben. She didn't look happy though. she looked like something was bothering her. Yet she still looked beautiful.

Then I remembered that Ben said he wanted to talk to me about something today. I was still hoping that Jade didn't tell him about the kiss. I would try my best to avoid him at all times.

" you may kiss the bride."

I snapped out of my train of thoughts to watch Robbie and Cat kiss. It was sweet. I really wanted this to be Jade and I one day. I wanted to get married, have kids, grow old. I want it all. I want her. I looked over to see her and Ben still holding hands watching Cat and Robbie still kiss. The kissed for about a minute until people began to fake cough to interrupt them. I admit I did it too. After wards everyone began to make there way into the banquet hall. I saw Jade walk alone as I saw Ben walk towards me.

" hey Beck can we talk now."

"Umm sure. What do you need."

" well I know that you and Jade use to date and everything"

"that was a long time ago remember."

' I know I just wanted to ask you something." He pulled out a little black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside lay a ring fit for the queen.

" I'm going to ask her to marry me, but I'm super nervous so could you help me on how to do it. Like what should I say that would make her heart just go crazy."

Was he really asking me this.

* * *

><p>So hey guys I have to give huge thanks to <strong>LIZGILLESFANFOREVER<strong>. The whole Allison idea was hers. She plays a big role in part 2. But any way guys tell me some of the things that you would like to see in part two and ill try my best to make it fit in if I like it. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Sorry if the wedding didn't sound like a wedding. I'm still a teenager and have never been married, so I just took some stuff off of what I saw on T.V. so sorry!

_**LOVE KENDRAINCUPCAKESG;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**03:52**

**Alison's POV:**

I don't consider it ease dropping. I would call it looking out for a sister, I guess. But I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. My sisters so called boyfriend Ben had just asked her ex-boyfriend Beck what he should say or whatever to get Jade to marry him. I mean come on, that's ridiculous. I didn't like this Ben guy compared to Beck. He just didn't seem right for my sister.

" Wow that's a nice ring." I heard beck say, paying attention again.

" Yeah, I practically spent all my money I earned from the show buying it. So what should I say man. What did you use to think of Jade. When ya'll were dating, what stands out about her to you. I'm just nervous." Ben is a total loser. You don't just ask someone else on how to ask the girl that you love how to marry you.

" I cant help you do that. I'm sorry.''

" what why?"

" BECAUSE IM NOT GIVING YOU ADVICE ON HOW TO MARRY MY GIRLFRIEND" Did beck just say, his girlfriend? They've been broken up for 2 years.

"she's not _YOUR_ girlfriend anymore. You don't even know why you love her, remember. Yeah she told me a lot about you, what guy doesn't even know why he loves a girl."

" I do know why I love Jade. I know her so well that I don't have to ask her ex on how to get her to marry me. Now excuse me." Beck pushed past Ben and went into the reception.

* * *

><p>Andre's POV:<p>

I had to tell Cat how I felt. It pained me to watch her kiss Robbie. He's not right for her, he can't take care of her like I could. I loved Tori, but I couldn't control my feelings for Cat. So I decided to talk to her.

"Um Cat can I have this dance?' I asked after she danced her first dance with Robbie. when I asked Robbie looked concerned, but allowed her to dance with me.

"Andre can you believe it I'm finally married!" she screamed as we twirled to the left on the dance floor.

" No Cat I cant believe it. Cat I like you."

" AW! Andre I like you too." We twirled to the right.

" No Cat I like you, Like you." her face went from happy to sad in an instant.

" I thought you loved Tori?" we twirled to the left again.

"I do its just that I like you too. I think we belong together Cat."

" Andre. You just said that you love Tori, but like me. love is better than liking someone. Plus I don't like you, like you. I love Robbie and that's why I married him. So I'm going to go dance with him." As if on que Robbie stepped in to take Cat away from me. she was right I might have liked her, but she wasn't worth losing Tori, a person who really loved me. I really just fucked up big time. So I found Tori to apologize.

" Can I have this dance" I asked as I found her sitting alone at the table messing with her dress.

" you sure you wouldn't want to dance with Cat." she looked pissed.

" no I want to dance with the woman I love."

" really?"

" really. I love you Tori Vega. And nothings going to change that." I took her hand and swept her away to dance floor.

"I love you too"

I finally felt happy for Cat and Robbie. Maybe Tori and I would be the next ones getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>Jades pov:<strong>

I still wasn't happy with the day. I was happy for Cat and Robbie, I really was. but I just couldn't help but feeling sad for my self. I lost my job and kissed my ex behind my boyfriends back. I still had Ben though as long as he didn't find out I kissed Beck. Speaking of Beck, I hadn't spoken to him since the kiss. He stared at me the whole time during the wedding, like he did back when we were in high school. After it was over I just went out here for to the lobby. I still didn't know where Ben was. I just wanted to get out of here and go back to New York to start packing. There was no way I could stay in my condo with out a job. So Ben and I were going to move back here and try to book jobs. I really was going to miss broad way though. it was like my own personal high.

"Jade we have to talk." It was Allison.

" Not now. Have you see Ben?''

" yeah jade I have, but this is important."

"okay what do you want."

" do you and beck like each other again. Him and Ben just got in this argument and Beck called you his girlfriend or something."

"what why were they talking to each other in the 1st place."

" oh. Ben asked beck for advice on how he could get you to marry him." She collapsed her hands over her mouth. Ben really wanted to marry me now even though we were moving and just lost our jobs.

" hey baby, I've been looking everywhere for you. I want to talk to you alone." Ben said. I looked at Allison and she looked at me then she whispered in my ear.

" choose Beck, I can tell her loves you more." She went back into the banquet hall. Did I even like Beck. I mean I think I still had feelings for him. I guess that would explain the whole me kissing him back thing.

As soon as Ally left Ben had already gotten down on one knee.

" Ben. Stop I know what your going to do and I don't want you to waste your time giving a long speech."

" so is that an automatic yes." He said hopefully.

"it's more like an automatic no. look I'm sorry but I just cant get married right now. I mean we just lost our jobs and where planning on moving so-" he cut me off.

" is this because of that Beck guy, Jade?"

" n-n-no. I just cant get married right now were only 21 Ben."  
>" you know what Jade forget it. Where done."<p>

" what. Im not breaking up with you I just don't want to get married."

" well I do Jade. I just cant be your boyfriend anymore. So by." He turned and walked away out of the lobby door and out of my life. For some odd reason I didn't cry.

So I just walked back into the reception. I saw Andrea and Tori leading away the dance floor, I also saw Robbie and Cat chatting with their families. I even saw Ally talking to some boy around her age. I really had to thank her for a lot of things. Then I saw Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Becks POV:<strong>

So jade did sort of tell Ben everything about us. So now I'm sitting alone at a table in the back of the reception. Jade and Ben are probably off to New York planning their wedding by now. I wanted to leave and go back home and cry. I haven't cried since the week Jade left. I guess I only cry when she leaves.

" Hey would you like to dance. You look lonely" It was Jade. I couldn't resist joining her. It might be my last chance to be with her.

" shouldn't you be off to New York with your fiancé." We swayed back and fourth to Sunday mourning by maroon five.

" I thought I was going too."

"What happened?"

" He wanted a serious commitment and I didn't."

" what about New York?" the song changed to hometown glory by Adele.

" the play got cancelled. I got the call last night."

we swayed back and fourth.

" Im so sorry."

" Im not."

"what why."

" I don't know. It just feels right I guess." We twirled around in the other direction.

" so what your back here now."

"yeah."

"where you going to stay?"

" um well I was kind of hoping our apartment."

" what do mean." Then it hit me she wants to move back in with me. she wants me back, she loves me again.

"Jade look I promise to never hurt you again. I love you and I never stopped, even when you left. So could you give me another chance."

she leaned in and kissed me. It was like the other night. we stayed that way for what seemed like forever and a day. When we finally pulled away. " so is that a yes."

" how stupid can you get."

" same old Jade."

I made her laugh. When I looked around I saw that all my friends from high school were happy. I saw Tori and Andre were smitten in the corner and cat and Robbie were laughing together on the dance floor. Jade and I were hugged close to each other for the rest of the reception. Afterwards I took here home to where she belonged, in my arms.

* * *

><p>I hate this chapter. I really didn't know how to end it off well. But I have another story that im working on and I love it. Haha well please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did yall like the way it ended or could it have been better? LOVE KENDRAINCUPCAKESG:)<p> 


End file.
